Poke'mon: Blood Garnet & Lapis Lazuli Version
by RoseBlaze13
Summary: The brink of a secret revolution, the spark that will burn the painted veil has escaped from the lighter. Follow our semiprecious-named heroes as they travel the Honor Region and crack a few funnies a long the way. All wile trying to uncover the truth about a dark plot and themselves as well. based like the video games, maybe a bit more mature in content.


…

Hello! Welcome to the world of Pokémon. My name is Rose Blaze, I am not a pokémon professor.

In fact, I'm not even a character in this!

Some how, for some reason, despite the 5000+ Pokémon fan fictions, you the reader have chose this fanfic.

Did the summary look promising? Is the title catchy? Or do you just like Pokémon fanfics?

I personally don't care what the reason is, as long as you read and don't forget to review!

*post-professor-talking-slash-being-booted-into-th e-world sound*

Sirens blared, singling for all personal to stop their top secret experiments from walking right out the front door. Grunts, scientists, and really anyone with a proper set of pokémon, were to go after the escapee. They stood no mach against him and his little friend. His boot-clad feet made quick, rhythmic taps on the linoleum floor, absolutely refusing to stop lest he be forever trapped in this prison.

"Stop right there!" He raised his hand, willing his powers to lift three grunts in the air just to have them slam into the nearest wall and crumple in a heap on the floor. He had to keep running.

"This way, Garnet, I smell gasoline somewhere!" Garnet nodded. Gasoline meant cars or trucks, cars or trucks meant a possible exit.

"Lead the way, Pikachu." He said to the scared electric mouse. Twists, turns, jumping a stairwell, and generally knocking anyone out of their way, until finally reaching a bared off door with a sign above labeled "garage", he smirked as he drew back a fist, slowly being covered in a dark purple aura, before slamming it into the door. He felt it crumple under his fist and heard the metallic groan of the hinges before they snapped and the hunk of metal went flying inwards. He ran in and quickly began searching the cars, trucks, vans, and motorcycles until finding a bike with its key still in the ignition. No doubt left by some careless grunt.

"Pikachu, can you blast the garage doors open?" The mouse nodded, electricity sparking from his red cheeks. With a turn of the key and a short blast of thunder, the yellow Pokémon hopped on the seat with his trainer before he speeded away.

Out of that Arceus forsaken hellhole at last! The fresh mountain air whipping his face as the motor hummed underneath him was probably the best feelings in his short life.

"Garnet!" Pikachu piped up after about a two hour ride, "I think we're far away enough now! Shouldn't we stop and rest for a little wile? You know how you get after using your powers that much."

"I'm fine," the teen assured his companion, "mild headache only. I can keep going." The mouse seemed ok with this half truth. The painful pounding in his skull felt like it was traveling down his neck just to settle in his chest, but it seemed that the pure adrenalin in his system was keeping his bright red eyes sharp and his hands steady enough to ride.

It was the ending of spring, the trees a vibrant green and the wild flowers were slowly dying from the lack of rain on this side of the mountain. It was getting late, the sun was done gracing the region with its presence and was quickly setting behind the young man. He checked the gas meter, it was still decently full. But with night quickly approaching and the increasing likelihood of them not being followed, Garnet veered of the mountain path to a small clearing in the trees about twenty feet from the rode. "We'll stop hear to for the night," the white-haired teen said as he turned off the bike. Pikachu squeaked his approval of the decision, jumping off the seat and scampering about the area with his long ears twitching. His trainer propped the stolen motorcycle against a tree and plopped down on a rock which the same tree had wrapped its roots around.

The teen shifted around in his seat, reaching behind to undo the clip of the medium-size bag attached to his belt. Now seemed a good enough time as ever to check what else he had swiped from under the noses of the grunts. Not much unfortunately, a few small tools: a screwdriver, wire cutters, a pair of pliers, and a lighter. A map of the Honor region, which many of places, like those he had just escaped from, were marked in red, easy to find should he were to exact his revenge. A first aid kit, a few pens and permanent markers of different colors, at least thirty dollars in change and bills that he managed to pickpocket from anyone not paying close attention to his doings. Amongst his rummaging, Garnet found a tag sewed to the inside of his bag.

"Artificial apricorn trainer pouch, made by Gale Incorporated" the white-haired teen scrunched up his nose in disgust as he tore out the tag. Gale Corp were the ones who had locked him up and used him as one of their test subjects for the past two years, it could have been longer if his mind wasn't so badly screwed up and could remember anything from before then. But it wasn't just him that forced to endure their "tests". The live "subjects" that were used before Gale got their damn hands on him where pokémon.

Speaking of which, he also somehow obtained four poke'balls. He had Pikachu's ball of corse, but he didn't have the chance it see what kind of pokémon were inside the other three when the alarms rang. He looked closely at the red-tinted, translucent top of one of the capsules, he could just barely make out the shadowy outline of a pokémon in the dimming light. From how the shadow's was position, it seemed that the pokémon was looking at him. He gave it a kind smile, should he release them?

There was a high chance that they will attack him. He'd seen the kind of treatment they've been through; they were harshly trained to be violent and unfeeling, even to humans. Despite this risk, Garnet held the three poke'balls and pressed the buttons on them with the quick skill of a triple or rotation battler. As soon as the tops sprang open, reddish light filled the clearing for a brief moment as the Pokémon were released. Garnet held back the urge to grimiest at the largest of the three, a Zwelous, he was going to be a pain not only to feed, but considering how long it takes a deino to evolve, be nearly impossible to work with for now. Smaller than the zwelious, was a bandaged medicham. She had a slightly more feminine figure compared to many of her species, making her gender more notable despite there being no real differences between male and female. She was also a bit to powerful to work with, but not as much as the dark/dragon type that was with them. Lastly, the smallest of the three: a little piplup. This poke'mon didn't have any scars or bandages like the other poke'mon, but its eyes were bright red instead of black. Meaning that it managed to survived the genetic experimentation which such eyes are, at first, the only physical side effect.

"Hello," Garnet greeted politely to his new companions as the seated themselves uneasily on the forest floor, "how is everyone? Not to bad hopefully?"

"I'm good!" piped Piplup in a innocent, childish way. "I felt sick for a wile but I'm better now!"

"A bit quick to trust someone you don't know. Aren't you?"

Piplup looked up at Medicham confused, "huh? What's wrong with that? He asked if we where ok and I answered. When did answering questions become so bad?" Garnet smiled a bit wile listening to the water type, nieve and highly curious but in a cute way. Medicham was about to argue when a laugh came from behind the the trees.

It came from Pikachu who popped back into the clearing after doing who knows what. "You're a good pokémon, Piplup, and no one needs to worry to much about Garnet here." The mouse okémon gestured to his trainer as he perched himself on a tree root, "He's a good guy like us, after all, he toke us with him when he escaped. Right?" This made Medicham quiet down a bit but she was still uneasy about the white-haired teen siting across from her.

"Hey, ya know I think we just might know you," said Zwelious' left head, " are you that one human that can use poke'mon moves?" Asked his right head; the left head finished with, "And has a few psychic abilities too?" Garnet nodded with made both heads say "That's cool." in unison.

Garnet shivered a bit, night had finally fallen and the cool mountain air was quickly becoming uncomfortably cold. The teen placed his stolen items, except the lighter, back in the in the bag before standing up from his seat. "Would anyone like to help me get some wood for a fire?" Pikachu and Piplup were eager to help their trainer wile Medicham and Zwelious, not so much. Some dry pine needles, sticks, and fallen branches were lit up and the small fire was poked and prodded till it was a nice, warm, slow-burn campfire that any seasoned camper would be proud of. He slipped the lighter back into the bag before flopping back down on the rock, he and the poke'mon were thoroughly enjoying the warmth as it toke away the evening chill. Garnet looked down at his currant outfit and thought about what he had in his bag; jeans and a t-shirt a traveling outfit did not make, and although the things he had on him were useful they weren't going to get him very far without a few basic necessities.

He pulled out the map. From what he could tell, he was on some unmarked rout that was most likely a service rode for a small logging town that was just around the next mountain. He was starting to nod off as he studied the rest of the map, he had quite a day today. He put his map away and the last thought he had as he drifted off to an uneasy sleep was a decision to do business in that town.

The afternoon he had was quite enjoyable; the meeting he had went smoothly, the lounge must have gotten different beans today because the coffee he was drinking was surprisingly good compared to the normal swirl. All the paperwork he had to do was done early meaning he could leave and treat his lovely wife to dinner tonight. Yes, today was a good day, he really couldn't think of anything that could ruin good mood of this very important CEO.

Then the video phone rang. His face held a look of curiosity for a moment, the video phone was only meant for his top three people to contact him and if only if there was something of importance. He tapped the touch screen to answer, his face turned from curiosity to annoyance as the screen beheld a nervous man in uniform, a uniform that is often worn by those who did the grunt work of his company. "Well," he said irritated "what is it?"

"Mr. Gale?" He nodded curtly, implying that, indeed, he was Mr. Gale, "I'm so sorry to inform you, sir, but-"

"Spit it out! I am a very busy man!"

"There has been an accident at Base: Sigma-Epsilon-Gamma-Rno-Epsilon-Tau!" The grunt sputtered out the name of the top secret lab in the north west of Honor.

Mr. Gale growled "What kind of accident? Actually, I don't want to talk to pathetic, low-life like you! Bring me your supervisor,-no, bring me Prof. Ash!"

"Uh-"

"NOW!"

"Y-yes sir!" With that last stutter, he left. Mr. Gale slumped in his chair; well there goes a night out with the misses. After a few minutes waiting, another, much older man wearing a lab coat appeared.

"I hope you can give me a little light on this 'accident' I'm hearing about, professor, a lot more than that one peon that called me." Mr. Gale sneered.

Prof. Ash bowed his head, "I'm afraid that it is not so much an 'accident' but more of a 'break out'." Mr. Gale waved his hand, motioning for the graying professor to continue. "You see, one of our little projects managed to escaped containment and flee the base with a few other experiments. This subject is labeled 'Genetically Altered Receptacle, Nervation Experimentation Trainer', or 'Project: G.A.R.N.E.T.' for short."

"So, what exactly dose this Garnet-thing do? Other than brake out of secret bases, I mean."

Prof. Ash adjusted his glasses and pulled out a small, touch screen computer and started to tap away at it, "About two years ago, we were chasing a rare pokémon with great power we believed to have come out of one of the old legends of Honor. We have managed to injure it severely to were we could capture with ease and were tracking its energy signal to a remote area in the Orre region. We assumed that it had given up trying to run away as we drew closer, but instead of finding a rare, powerful pokémon, we found a young human boy that radiated the same energy signature, passed out upon the rocks. I, being the brilliant man that I am, brought the boy to Base: Sigma-Epsilon-Gamma-Rno-Epsilon-Tau for a few tests."

"And I guess he had his uses, or else you wouldn't have kept him for so long." Mr. Gale was at the edge of his seat, this Project: G.A.R.N.E.T. person-thing seemed interesting enough.

"Indeed he did, sir, you know the special research notes we 'borrowed' form Kanto and Orre?"

"Yeah."

"We figured out how to combine that information with some bits and peaces we gathered from the boy and we are extremely close to what could be formula for the ultimate pokémon! Think of it, if we can't take over the world economically, we can do so with the force of stable, unbeatable, shadow pokémon! No one will be able stand against us, anyone who dose will be crushed as easily as a bug-type fighting a flying-type."

"Oooo, I like sound of that." Mr. Gale leaned back in his seat, "I'll tell you what, Ash, send Jennifer a photo of Project: G.A.R.N.E.T., I have a plan."

Prof. Ash bowed again, "Yes sir."

"And send me more information about this project of yours." and with that, he disconnected from the professor and rang up his secretary, "Jennifer, you will be receiving a photo from Prof. Ash. I have a few things for you add before passing it along to Mr. Victor."

Garnet woke with a start from a nightmare he couldn't remember, the sun was starting to peak from behind one of the mountains as he stretched out his neck. He looked down at Pikachu and Piplup, curled up together fast asleep in his lap. He felt a bit guiltily waking the pokémon up, but the sooner they left the better. It took merely few seconds to pack up and head back onto the rode, the ride was about hour or so with nothing out of the ordinary happing until they reached the outside of the half-asleep village. He veered into a out-of-the-way campsite near town, choosing the most hidden spot he could find to park.

Garnet made sure that the pokémon in their poke'balls were securely on his belt and walked into town. He recounted the cash he had as walked into a small shop. He left with two things of poke'food, a small package of muffins, and a can of black spray paint. The poke'food cost the most, but he had a little plan that involved the spray paint to get some more money. He released his team and fed them when he reached the empty camp, munching on the muffins as Zwelious complained he didn't get enough food.

"You get what I give you, you're not the only one that need eat." Garnet told the dragon-type. He polished off his last muffin and picked up the spray can, wandering over to the parked motorcycle, taking out the screwdriver to take off the plates "All of you might want to stand back a bit." He said to his team, pulling his t-shirt collar over his mouth and nose as he shook the can. The poke'mon as they were told as Garnet began to paint the bike, turning it from a very light, bluish-gray to pitch black, making sure that the Gale Corp logo was nice and covered.

"I'm confused," said Piplup, "why are you painting the bike a different color?"

"So that we can stay hidden," Pikachu answered, "right?"

Their trainer nodded, "That and we can sell it." This made the mouse's ears twitch.

"Wait! Hold on! Why sell it? It's the fastest way to travel!"

"And it will be what gives us away the quickest, they'll be looking for a kid on a motorcycle. Plus, we need the cash for supplies and a new set of clothes for me." Garnet explained, tossing the empty can and the plates in the trash. He sat down at the campsite's picnic bench and waited about an hour for the paint to dry, passing time watching Pikachu and Piplup running around playing tag. At one point, the water-type tried to get Medicham and Zwelious to join in. Both declined the offer. "Alright, are you guys ready to go?" The teen stretched as he asked the team.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"I am!"

"Indeed."

"We're cool, bro."

"Good." Garnet returned the pokémon to their balls, climbed on the now-dry motorcycle, and speeded back into the mountain village. He rode around the various shops, finding a mechanic that, according to the sign, bought and sold a variety of vehicles, including motorcycles. So, of course he pulled up. "Hello?" He called out in a voice that was different from his own, via telepathy, into the open, but empty, garage. No answer "Hello!"

"Hold yer ponytas! I'ma comin'!" His mental voice carried and had reached someone in the more garage part of the shop. "What do yeh want, kid." Asked a large, gruff man, from what the teen could guess, was the mechanic.

Garnet, being the cheeky little brat that he is, still used telepathy but lip-synced what he was saying to cover it up, "I saw the sign out front. I got a pokémon to fly me around now and I'm looking to sell my old motorcycle."

"I see, well where it and how much are you planin' to sell it for?"

"I parked it outside and I think three thousand sounds reasonable enough."

The mechanic let out a throaty chuckle "Kid, the only way I'm buyin' a bike fer three thousan' is if it's in mint shape." This gave Garnet some hope, despite the spray paint the motorcycle was close to mint as any company cycle can get. He was already thinking up answers to any questions that the man would throw at him as he showed him where he parked. The mechanic stared to take a better look, "Why did yah spray paint it?"

"I didn't like the color to much and at the time I didn't have the cash to change it professionally."

"Uh huh, and the plates. Why they gone?"

"I took them off, I didn't think they were needed to sell the thing."

The mechanic stood up from where he was crouched, motioning Garnet to come back into the shop. Once inside he turned to the wight-haired teen, "Other than the paint, it's in pretty good condition. I'd say a thousan' will do."

Garnet felt his heart drop to his stomach. "A thousand!?"

"Yes a thousan'. I ain't payin' more fer a stollen bike." The younger of the two's jaw tightened, how could he know it was stollen? "And yes, stollen, I can tell by the smell that there paint 'still new. Yer a smart kid, and I like that, but yer a terrible actor and I'm not that stupid. I know a psychic when I feel them."

The teen opened his mouth, as if to say something, but ended up closing it. He made a good point, there were some senses that are hard for amateurs (like himself) to fool. 'Sorry, I have my reasons for not telling the truth. Many involve things that really shouldn't be said.'

"What, if you killed someone and are in trouble with the cops you can leave right now."

'No!' Garnets eyes grew a little wider 'It isn't as extreme as that! I was locked up by-' he cut himself off before he said to much. His small body tensed up as mechanic gave the teen a quizzical look, perhaps he already did?

"Let me tell ya somethin', kid." the man started to say after a short but very awkward silence. "I don't go sayin' this everyone, but I see that yer' special, and yeh didn't get that way by any normal means." Garnet raised an eyebrow at this, was he going to get to the point or not? "A long time ago, I was part of a pretty big crime organization that wasn't above stealin' and doin' a few experiments. That organization was disbanded twice by kids no older than ten. I left after the first time, felt a little sick of myself knowin' that a ten-year-old had better morals than I did at 'is age. You kinda remind me of 'im, he had determined red eyes too.

"So what I'm sayin' is that I can guess that who ever yer runnin' from is doin' the same thing as my former employer was doin'." The mechanic went down behind the counter, the teen hear the jingle of keys and the creak of an iron door. The man reappeared, now holding a wad of bills in one hand. "Here's fifteen hundred," he said giving the cash to Garnet, "it ain't the three thousand yer lookin fer, but I have to make a profit on that bike yeh know."

Garnet was astonished '... Really?'

"Yeah, just make sure you give whoever's after yah hell fer me, mkay?"

The teen nodded, smiling as he took the money, 'Thanks, perhaps I'll come back and listen more to your story. This trainer you talked about sounds like a pretty cool kid.'

On the road again, this time much more prepared for an adventure. Garnet, now dressed more travel ready clothes, took another look at his map. He was currently on Rout 5; if he continued, he would end up at another small town which the map had labeled: Tera Village. It was going to be a long walk; he may have to camp out again. The teen sighed as he placed the map back into its proper place inside his bag; it was time to get going.


End file.
